


No Ordinary Moments

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Fluff, mulder baby 2.0, the mulder family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Life in the Unremarkable House with Mulder, Scully and their children. Post My Struggle IV.





	No Ordinary Moments

There’s a peculiar calm about the house, a sense of peace. Scully has felt this once before, for a very short while 17 years ago. It’s been almost two decades and nothing has changed. No, everything has changed. She walks down the staircase, avoids every squeak. She knows this house, her home. This is their second chance. It’s always been just that; a new beginning, a way to try again. When they bought this house after being on the run, neither of them knew what to do with the space, with themselves inside the house. They huddled on the couch most of the time, as close as humanly possible. One eye always at the door, waiting. Soon, they settled. She went back to work, Mulder disappeared inside his own mind. Then a call, a case and a second stint at being who they used to be. Only to realize how much they’ve changed. Their call-back to the FBI was the beginning of the end, a crack revealed. It widened with time until it was too big to heal, to ignore. Scully left their house, but never stopped calling it their home. Another second chance not long ago when she asked him if she could come back. ‘That’s not even a question’, he assured her, sealed it with a kiss. And now… now they get another chance at being the family they were always supposed to be.

Scully runs her fingers through her damp, short hair. She needed that shower, ten minutes to herself; having a newborn around the house is as exhausting and wondrous as she remembers it. Their daughter, ten toes and ten fingers and a soft tuff of auburn hair, is perfect. Mulder never fails to tell her so and if she’s honest, she has to agree. She is perfect. Just like their son. 50 years ago, a young Dana for a puppy. What would that same four year old say to this life, now? Would she be happy with how it turned out? So many missed steps, paths that didn’t go where she thought they would. All of them led here. This, now, she hopes is a happy end for all of them. For their daughter it’s merely the beginning. 

She’s not prepared for the sight that greets her when she walks into the living room. She blames the hormones when tears spring to her eyes. There on their old couch is Mulder, his feet dangling off the end. On his chest, with his arm safe around her, is their tiny daughter. Her mouth is open, her eyes closed. They’re breathing in sync, perfectly in tune. This is all she ever wanted; her dream finally come true. When William was born, their few short days of being a family, this is what her heart longed and screamed for. And now it’s hers. The picture is perfect, because there, on the floor, his head leaning against the couch, is William, too. His eyes are closed as well and he’s wearing a smile that’s all Mulder.

She thinks Mulder is asleep, but as she walks closer, she hears him hum softly. She doesn’t recognize the song and it doesn’t matter. She watches them silently, her perfectly imperfect little family. 

“And this, little ones, is how I fell in love with your mom.” Mulder whispers. His hand is on their daughter’s back, covers it completely. The girl sighs in her sleep. 

“’m not little.” William mumbles, only half awake. He adores his baby sister. Even if she, as he puts it, tries to make him deaf by screaming right into his ear. One night, when the baby was fussy, and William asked if he could hold her, he admitted he always wanted to be a big brother. Before he went back to bed he thanked her for letting him come home, for letting him be part of the family. As if there was ever any doubt that he belonged anywhere but here with them.

“You’ll always be little to me.” William huffs, but sounds amused. Mulder chuckles himself, ruffles his son’s hair and starts humming again. Scully listens, watches. Moments like these she can’t be certain it’s real. That this is her life after all that’s happened. They’re here, they’re together and they’re safe. Danger is no longer waiting in front of their door, knocking at every opportunity. It’s late; almost too late for them. But she’s not going to let this second chance pass them by. 

“Hey.” She says softly. Mulder’s head turns and he smiles up at her sleepily. There’s nothing but happiness written on his face. She recalls the night she told him she was pregnant. The night they thought they lost William. It wasn’t an end, no, another beginning. She thinks of all the nights she was worried, of all the moments Mulder stared at her as if afraid he’d have to say goodbye. They got all their affairs in order just in case. Times were different, ever changing. She wasn’t young when she had William, this pregnancy was a risk at every moment and every turn. Yet Mulder shook his head no all the way through. 'Nothing is going to happen to you, Scully. To you or this baby’. Words she’d heard before, so many years ago. He had been right then, he was right this time. She kneels down beside the couch, touches Mulder’s face, then her daughter’s. Lucky, she thinks. They’ve been so lucky. 

Scully smoothes down the part of William’s hair that Mulder messed up. The boy is unresponsive, has fallen asleep. Only the smile around his lips remains. His breath is deep and even. Their son, all grown up, and yet, he is not. She kisses his cheek softly, hopes he won’t wake up.

“We make the most beautiful children, Scully.” She can’t argue with that. She touches her daughter’s hand, is mesmerized by its softness every time. “You think she’s hungry again? I think we lost track of time here.”

“No, not yet,” she says and watches his eyes drift close again, “we’ve still got time." 

"Hmm." 

"I’ve wanted this for so long.” She admits, her voice just above a whisper. She is not sure anyone hears her, but then Mulder’s free hand reaches out blindly and she takes it, squeezes it. She wants to stay in this moment of peaceful quiet, of perfection. They have all the time in the world, she thinks. A second chance for all of them. Scully watches over her family as they sleep. All her prayers have been answered, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.


End file.
